Trust Me, I Don't
by 18Cyber-Cat18
Summary: Oneshot. Someone is in serious denial. How exactly is it that Lily finally comes to admit that she has feelings for James?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Yet. :P**

If I were ever made the queen of the world then I would ban Transfiguration. There I said it. Nothing and I really do mean nothing can be worse than seventh year Transfiguration. Here I am wasting a perfectly good Sunday doing my Transfiguration homework while the rest of the world is doing something that does _not_ make them want to kill themselves.

A perfectly good example of this is sitting meters in front of me. Unfortunately for me, this one particular example has not contributed in making my life any easier. I stare as James Potter and his ever present group consisting of Sirius, Remus and Peter sit and laugh about something that is apparently very amusing.

Watching them, I suddenly remember a very funny incident that happened. Yesterday, in fifth period Katy came up to and asked me when I was planning on telling James that I have feelings for him. Ha ha ha. She actually thought that I, Lily Evans have feelings for James Potter. Ha ha. Isn't it hilarious? Trust me; I laughed myself to sleep last night.

How could someone possibly think that I like James? I mean, if I liked him then you would find me staring at him uselessly when I should be doing something more constructive. Wait a second, now does _not_ count.

Anyway, why should I have any feelings for him? He is just an arrogant prick without even an ounce of self-respect, or dignity or sense of responsibility. I mean, who in their right minds would think that James Potter is Head Boy material? Well, technically speaking he has been doing his duties. Quite well that too. I remember how last week he helped me out with Lee Smith. I found Lee roaming around in the halls in the middle of the night and I might have gotten a _tad_ bit too angry. I told Lee extremely politely that he had no business being out of bed in the middle of the night. Then James came running asking me why I was screaming my lungs out. I was _not_ screaming my lungs out. Maybe, just maybe, I was a _little_ loud. Anyway, then Professor Slughorn came and I was placed at a safe distance from Lee, and James more or less told him what happened and took control of the situation.

So back to the topic. I do not like James Potter. Okay, so maybe I don't hate him either. He has grown a lot more mature this year. He _has_ stopped randomly hexing Slytherins in the corridors. But that does _not_ mean that I like him. One more change that I have noticed in him this year is that he has stopped asking me out every living moment and has stopped using all those lame pick-up line on me. By leaving me alone he has made me so happy that I could kiss him. Ironic, isn't it? Wait, now don't you dare think that I want to kiss James Potter. I most certainly don't fantasize about kissing him. Trust me, I don't.

Now that I don't spend a good time of my day avoiding him, I have a lot of free time and a lot of peace. So much so that sometimes I almost miss him and his stupid antics. Hey, wait a minute, scratch that. I don't want you running away with the idea that I liked the way he used to stalk me and annoy me. Trust me I did not like it. Every day in the shower I do not spend all my time wondering why he stopped liking me. I don't spend time thinking if I changed or if he just lost interest in me after all my rudeness. Trust me, I don't.

The truth is that I am glad that he no longer has feelings for me. I mean, we are friends now. Yes, I might as well admit it, after spending so much of time with him during head duties I have started to quite like James Potter. But only as friends; nothing more than that. I do not like James Potter _that_ way and don't you dare suggest otherwise. If you value your life then you will not even _think_ that I like James Potter that way.

Yes, he is smart and funny but I don't like him that way. Wait, don't you dare think that I wish he was still interested in me. Trust me, I don't.

I watch as Claire, a sweet red-head whom I quite like waves to James. Wait a second, what is she doing waving to James? Hey, she _winked_ at him. Why isn't anyone else noticing this? Why is no one stopping her and telling her that she has absolutely no right to flirt with him. I can't possibly be the only person who is noticing this. Well, besides James. I never did like Claire. Stupid, hand-waving and eye-winking Claire. Now don't you think that I am jealous. Because I am not. Hey, I do not care about who flirts with James Potter and who does not. Trust me, I don't.

I watch as James, who can be quite oblivious to girls flirting with him, gets up and starts walking. Wait, he starts walking towards me. With a giant smirk on his face, I might add. Or, maybe that's a smile. It _is_ his crooked smile. I love his smile. Oh my god, I did not just think that.

He comes and stops in front of my armchair.

"Hey, Lily," he says.

And then, just then I realize that maybe, just maybe I like James Potter _that_ way.

…

**Author's Note: Congratulations. You have successfully finished reading this stupid, fluffy one-shot written by an equally stupid author. Now honestly, you have to tell me how you liked it. Was it good or did it make you question the existence of my brain? I want to know. So please read and review. **


End file.
